


Almost to the Water

by ficletsandthelike (schulia_jet)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schulia_jet/pseuds/ficletsandthelike
Summary: Lance gets a little too excited to visit the beach and throws caution to the wind.





	Almost to the Water

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the last fic I wrote before season three. Now I lay here, broken and stripped of my innocence, while Lauren Montgomery cackles over my hopes and dreams' grave. Maybe that's just my "Keith please come back to Voltron" side speaking. Anyhoo... enjoy!

No one had been more ecstatic than Lance when Allura announced plans to land on a nearby water planet for a small vacation. He hadn’t seen water since before the garrison, and considering both his past in Cuba and his special attachment through Blue, it was understandable that he was bounding down the endless corridors far before the others had even finished preparations. Towel and beach bag in hand, Lance skidded to a stop at the main flight of stairs and, forgetting all caution, began hopping two at a time.

The strange metallic material slapped satisfactorily under Lance’s bare feet for a couple of leaps. He grinned at the shimmery blue peeking in from the main doors, but had a fleeting moment of confusion that dropped into his stomach when his foot met air, vision now focused on the rapidly approaching stair.

Lance’s head met the ground with a sickening crack, and stars danced mockingly to cover the whirlpool of colors. He felt himself tumble and land over and over, limbs tangling together until he lay on the cool floor, staring at the ceiling. Lance blinked and slowly processed what happened.

He reached a cautious hand up to feel his throbbing head, and a spike of fear surfaced when his fingers returned splotched with red. The initial shock was wearing off, and Lance was becoming more and more aware of the sharp pain in his ankle, as well as the less crucial spots that would certainly bruise.

“I got down faster, right?” Lance gave a low chuckle, trying not to panic. “Yeah, this is fine. Just gotta…” He pushed himself up on his elbows, but the room spun so violently that he collapsed after a moment of effort. “Okay, wait for the team, good plan.” He looked for something, anything, to keep himself busy, but the stark entryway held nothing of interest. Lance sighed.

His mind drifted to memories of home. The crystalline waters of Varadero Beach lapped at golden sand while he challenged his siblings to castle-building contests. He remembered running as fast as he could to keep up with the older kids, and having water fights until they could only see by the faint glow of the moon and stars. Lance smiled fondly at the thought of his last stairs incident. He had managed to drag a mattress to the top of the staircase, determined to liven up the dreary afternoon; he still had the scar where his elbow dragged along the wall.

Homesickness rose in Lance’s throat, accompanied by black creeping into the corners of his vision. He swallowed hard and brought his focus back to the situation at hand. Another attempt to stand proved futile, so he resorted to calling for help in a terrifyingly weak shout.

“Hey, guys! I could use a little help here! Guys? Please? Anyone…?”

The team waited impatiently in the main room for a certain blue paladin.

“It’s been over twenty dobashes since we said we were going to leave! Can’t we just go and find Lance later?” Pidge asked with irritation. Keith nodded in agreement.

“I hate to ditch him, but my stomach is saying lunch, and I’m saying beach picnic,” Hunk sounded. Shiro pressed his lips together in thought before relenting.

“Lance needs to learn punctuality, and I’m sure that he’ll be able to find us,” the black paladin said. “I think we can start heading out.” Everyone cheered and piled out the door. Hunk’s growling belly led him to the front of the pack, but it abruptly silenced at the dark red droplets on the staircase leading to a crumpled figure at the bottom. Horror rippled through the team, and they rushed down the steps.

“Lance! Lance, are you okay?!” Keith said frantically. Lance groaned and cracked open his eyes, mustering the energy to glare at Keith. “I fell down the stairs and probably have a concussion, but yeah, I’m peachy,” he snarked. His friends breathed a sigh of relief at the coherent sarcasm, but it wasn’t much solace. “Keith and Coran, help Lance to the medical bay,” Shiro ordered. “How long will it take?” he questioned, turning to the mustached Altean.

“Most likely a couple of vargas,” Coran piped. He took up one of Lance’s shoulders while Keith took the other. “I’m going to assume no beach picnic?” asked Hunk. “Don’t let me ruin your fun. I’ve had enough time in the water in my lifetime; I can stand to wait until I’m not bleeding out,” Lance said, squeezing his eyes shut tightly to help the dizziness.

“Why don’t we have dinner out there instead?” Pidge suggested. “I think it would be a lot more fun if all of us were out there, and we’d get to watch all those suns set.” “Good idea, Pidge. It’ll be better when everyone’s there to enjoy the waves,” Shiro agreed. “Thanks, guys,” Lance murmured. They all headed back up the stairs. The water could wait.


End file.
